No Logic
by lenniemoo
Summary: Kagami Taiga is forced to stay in a hotel after the last train leaves and unforeseen circumstances. Kuroko Tetsuya just wants to confirm his sexuality with (what other then) sex. One thing leads to another and they mistakenly spend the night together as escort and customer. Little do they know, they attend the same university, and are a part of the same basketball club.
1. Chapter 1

"Room…. 227… " Kagami Taiga stopped at the dark wooden door beside Room 227 and tried to make out the number plate. The light beside the door was broken, but he guessed that it was his room. He stuck his keycard into the slot, but the red light flashed and beeped.

He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Kagami didn't want to be here, in the first place. After the drinking party with his friends from the University's basketball club, he had passed out and woken up somewhere unpleasant.

Kagami had woken up in a girl's apartment, with her prowling on top of him, ready to… He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory. He didn't even know who she was, and how the hell he had ended up there. Kagami had bolted out of the flat as fast as he could, only to realize that the last train had already left, and he was stuck in the middle of nowhere. It was too far to walk back to the dorms, so he had opted for checking in at a random hotel.

He was irritated as hell.

Kagami cursed and turned the door knob just to give it a shot. To his surprise, it opened, and he pushed the door open. There was a small light open near the bed, but otherwise, it was pitch black. He shut the door behind him, and peeled off his jacket. He tossed it onto the sofa in the corner of the room and peeled off his shirt. He was so tired that he could fall asleep standing.

"…Hello."

Kagami almost let out a girlish scream at the voice that had suddenly spoken. He turned around to see a figure sitting on the bed.

"Holy fuck! You scared me!" Kagami said in a loud voice. He hadn't noticed that there was anyone else in the room. Kagami took a closer look, and saw that it was a small blue-haired male dressed in a dark indigo yukata. His face was expressionless, and his slender neck gave way to a small patch of bare skin on his chest. His limbs were fragile and thin. Kagami wondered how such delicate people existed.

Why was he wearing a yukata anyways? This wasn't a ryokan.

"You're wondering why I'm wearing this right…?" The boy said quietly, "It was in the closet, so I thought…"

He stood up and Kagami looked down at his small stature; he was extremely short as well.

"…This is my first time…" He muttered and bit his lower lip nervously. Kagami felt even more confused at the situation. Suddenly, he placed his hands on Kagami's bare chest, and ran them over his muscles.

_What the hell was going on? _Kagami gaped at the boy as he continued to feel his way up Kagami's hard chest. His thumb brushed against a nipple and Kagami twitched. If he were to burst into a fit right now, the guy would probably be scared out of his wits. Kagami lightly grasped the boy's wrists (how were they so thin?) to stop his hands. Instead of stopping, the boy tilted his head up and stared at Kagami's lips.

Kagami really wasn't tired anymore.

Instead, he could feel his pants growing tighter at the tension in the room, and his heartbeat was pounding through his ears. No, no way. He didn't want this. He didn't even know who this was… but on the other hand, he really hadn't had sex in a long time. Kagami ground his teeth together in an effort to control himself.

"Don't worry…" The boy noticed Kagami's unease and misinterpreted it. "I've cleaned and everything… and I don't have any diseases…" He said all this in a sullen and quiet voice.

All this time, his expression hadn't changed, but a light blush now dusted his cheeks.

"I-" He tried to say something, but he stopped himself. Kagami's erection was getting way too bothersome for him to just walk away from this situation. His eyes dropped to his pale neck, and the expanse of skin that he could now see underneath the yukata.

He let go of the boy's wrists, and they went straight around Kagami's head. He felt himself being pulled down, and their lips met in a clumsy and embarrassing kiss. Kagami's hands went around the boy's slender waist and brought their bodies closer. He could feel that he was hard as well, and Kagami tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They stood there for a while, giving each other nervous and open-mouthed kisses. The only thoughts running through his head were _yes, _and _more_.

The boy was kissing him back with an almost feverish eagerness, and Kagami slipped his tongue in. He jerked back at the contact, but slowly relaxed and let his tongue run across Kagami's. He smelt so damn good and his hair felt soft as Kagami ran his fingers through his blue locks.

He wasn't sure how long they had been kissing for, but they had somehow moved to the bed, with the boy underneath him wrapping his legs around Kagami's hips.

* * *

Kuroko considered this as a confirmation of his sexuality. He knew that he was attracted to men, but he didn't dare admit it to himself until he had some sort of concrete evidence. Kuroko didn't have the guts to approach any men, and after mulling over the situation for several weeks, he decided to do something dangerous.

He had called up an agency and asked for a male escort. As he waited in the appointed hotel, he didn't expect himself to be so calm. Kuroko had sat on the bed for a good hour before someone had even walked in. Then, he had started to get nervous.

Funny enough, he hadn't even noticed Kuroko sitting on the bed, but that was to be expected. What wasn't expected, was how _hot _he had turned out to be. How the hell did he have that _six-nearing-on-eight _pack? He had an intimidating expression but Kuroko made sure to show no signs of emotion.

_We really are worlds apart, huh. _Kuroko thought to himself.

Now that they were kissing on the bed, all his rational thoughts were flung out the window and he could only focus on the head gathering at his crotch and the hard lips moving skillfully over his own. A pair of strong hands groped over his chest and pulled the yukata aside.

At that moment, Kuroko felt _desired_. It was such a strange feeling, receiving so much attention, when he usually got none at all. He didn't mind being invisible half the time, but the feeling of someone's attentions focused solely on his body was extremely refreshing.

The lips left his own and he nearly gasped at the loss of sensation, but they soon attached themselves to his neck and started moving down. The man started to lick, bite, and suckle his way down to his chest. He untied the yukata and pulled it roughly off. Kuroko shivered as the cold air came in contact with his skin and reddened when he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He pasted a neutral expression on his face when the man started to take in every inch of Kuroko's bare body.

Kuroko noticed the guy's erection, and breathed a sigh of relief in his head. The attraction was mutual.

He seemed completely comfortable with taking the initiative, so Kuroko leaned his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. He heard the rustle of clothes and when he opened his eyes again, the guy was stripped down to the bone. Kuroko gaped at his muscular thighs and arms, wondering how he managed to land a night with this guy.

Oh right. Money, of course. It was a pity that this guy sold his body for a living.

"Did you bring the lube?" The man asked.

"There's a bag on the floor near the foot of the bed." Kuroko pointed. He closed his eyes again and there was the rustling of plastic and a plastic cap being popped open. He felt his legs being spread apart and Kuroko almost gave up.

_I don't think I can do this_. Kuroko's breath hitched as a finger slick with cool lube probed his behind.

"Relax." He said gently.

Kuroko clenched his jaw tightly and tried to will his body to calm down.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit_

The feeling of someone else's finger entering his behind was foreign and strange. He worked his finger around until Kuroko felt slightly more relaxed. He felt a second finger slip in without much difficulty. They began to work deeper and Kuroko wondered why this was making him even harder and hotter. After a few silent minutes, he withdrew his fingers and Kuroko's heart began to beat even faster.

_Here it comes._

He felt his hips being lifted up, and his eyes flashed open when a wet tongue ran around the rim of his hole. He clamped his mouth shut despite that moans that were threatening to bubble up from his throat. His tongue was creating amazing sensations that were causing Kuroko to twitch involuntarily.

He allowed a single breathy groan to escape and he felt his hips being lowered back to the bed, legs still spread wide open. Something large pressed against his behind again, and started to enter.

Kuroko was trying to chant a mantra in his head to relax, but he knew he was clenching down hard.

When he thought that he couldn't take anymore, he took a peek and saw that he wasn't even halfway in.

_Oh god. _

Kuroko tried to adjust to the feeling of something large filling him up from his behind, but it somehow aroused him too to think that he was actually going through with the sex.

He felt the guy's hips against his bottom and he knew that he was entirely filled. He started to move against Kuroko and his cock, slick with lube, slid in and out easily. The raw feeling of the length moving inside of him made him gasp and his breath was caught in his throat. The man was moving slowly, and when it stopped hurting, a different sensation took over.

With every hard thrust, a bolt of pleasure travelled down his own cock and up his spine. Strong hands took a hold of his hips and Kuroko hooked his legs around the guy's waist. His eyelids fluttered open and he saw the red-head watching him with huge and dilated pupils. He had a tortured expression on his face.

"What's your name?" Kuroko whispered.

There was a beat of silence before he replied.

"Kagami," He said in a low voice, "You?"

Kuroko never took off his eyes off Kagami's for a single second.

"Kuroko."

Kagami began to move his hips again and he threw his head back. He didn't know anal sex could be _so _pleasurable. Kuroko's neck began to feel stiff as he tensed up from the pleasure. Kagami increased his strength and a moan slipped out of Kuroko's lips.

"Why are you so quiet?" Kagami said hoarsely, without stopping. "Ungh…"

"Hah…" He breathed, "Don't want the neighbours to hear, right?" It was a lame excuse, but he accepted it anyways.

He wasn't how long it was, but Kuroko was on the verge of a climax, but just couldn't reach it. He lifted a hand to grab his own erection, ran his fingers over the tip, and pumped in time to Kagami's thrusts.

He gave up trying to keep quiet, and incoherent words began to spill from his mouth.

"Mmm… God… Oh god…" Kagami's rhythm grew erratic and the loud slap of skin on skin grew in volume.

"Shit." Kagami cursed as he began to spill himself.

"Kuroko…" He leaned his head back as he climaxed and Kuroko jerked at the sensation of cum filling up his inside. The feeling grew to be too much for him, and he felt himself spurting onto his own hand. Kagami continued to thrust through their climaxes and eventually slowed.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, allowing their breathing to slow.

* * *

Afterwards, Kagami had carried Kuroko into the shower and cleaned him off, but it had turned into round two against the tiled walls. Kuroko knew that his muscles were going to be sore as hell tomorrow after they had sex a third time on the bed, and he marvelled at Kagami's endurance and how he never seemed to get exhausted.

The next morning, he left the money on the bedstead when he woke up, and slipped out of the hotel room as fast as he could. As he left the hotel room, he knew that he would never be seeing Kagami again, but he silently thanked him for a night of amazing sex… As Kuroko made his way back to the university, he felt as if his legs were about to give way any moment. When he finally got on the train, he plopped down on the closest seat he could find and tried to massage his thighs.

"Kuroko!" A voice approached him and he turned around to see Hyuuga Junpei standing beside him. Kuroko was surprised that he was even noticed. Maybe he was exuding some sort of post-sex aura that made him have more of a presence.

"Where were you last night?" He inquired curiously.

Kuroko carved his expression in granite and said in a light tone, "What about last night?"

_Don't worry. He can't possibly know. _

"The party! The first meeting of the basketball club, of course." Hyuuga said exasperatedly.

"I forgot," Kuroko said, "And why is the first meeting of the basketball club a drinking party?"

"It's the only way I could get everyone… but you… to come all at the same time," He crossed his arms and suddenly froze at the sight of something.

"…What is it?" Kuroko said blankly.

He lifted his hand and pulled Kuroko's t-shirt down an inch.

"What _is that?_" Hyuuga tapped an area on his chest and Kuroko looked down to see a dark patch of skin standing starkly in the midst of his pale body.

"I'm not sure, actually." Kuroko said honestly.

Hyuuga gave him a gaping look.

"Are you… serious?" His mouth hung open, "Are you honestly telling me… you don't know what thing is? Or how you got it?"

The train started to slow to a stop and Hyuuga sat down on the seat beside Kuroko's to avoid falling over. Kuroko rubbed the skin and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Yes. I'm serious," Kuroko looked at Hyuuga with a dead set expression. The other boy frowned and tapped Kuroko's chest.

"That, is a hickey. And something tells me that there's more down there," Hyuuga said blatantly. Kuroko was silent for a few minutes while he took this information in.

"It's complicated," he said.

Hyuuga turned towards him again.

"I won't pry, but if you need someone to talk to…" Hyuuga trailed off and took his phone out of his pocket to check an incoming message.

Kuroko took a glance at the Hyuuga's phone and saw that it was a picture SMS from Aida Riko. Hyuuga opened the photo in full-screen and Kuroko saw that it was a group photo from the drinking party last night.

"You all look dead drun- Wait." Kuroko grabbed Hyuuga's hand and brought it closer to himself.

"Who is _that_?" Kuroko pointed to a figure in the photo.

"Oh. That guy, he's new. Coach says that he has huge potential." Hyuuga shrugged.

"What's his name?" Kuroko swallowed with difficulty.

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga."

* * *

**:*) _r&r ! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wahhh ;3; Been having trouble updating my fics because of LIFE. :'( but I got this done on the car to the States! Haha. Have a good Lunar New Year fellas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KnB

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Kuroko was suffering through an intense headache. He was finding it impossible to concentrate on the lecture. He had even nearly forgotten which class he was attending. A vein in his head was throbbing and it got worse every time he thought about a certain pressing matter.

He was tapping his pen on the table absentmindedly until a hand shot forward and stopped his own.

"Stop it."

Kuroko looked to his right and saw a black-haired boy with a beauty spot under his left eye staring back at him with a perturbed. Kuroko let the pen drop to the desk and wondered why he was doing something that attracted attention.

"Sorry," he mumbled and started to turn away. The boy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hey," he said. Kuroko couldn't imagine why this person would even bother talking to someone like himself.

"Are you okay?" he said concernedly.

"Er… yea… why?" Kuroko said tonelessly.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but I've been sitting beside you every single class…" he said awkwardly, "and you seem really out of it today."

Kuroko started at this.

"You… noticed me?" He said curiously.

"Of course," he shrugged, "my name's Himuro."

"…Thanks Himuro…" Kuroko replied. He wished that the conversation would drop there, but he was secretly glad that someone had actually noticed his presence for once. This guy was different.

Himuro smiled ruefully from under his bangs and propped his chin on his hand.

"So, if you don't mind me asking… what's your name?"

"Kuroko."

"Hmm… nice. So, right now I'm bored out of my wits, and if you don't mind me asking…" Himuro trailed off.

Kuroko was silent for a few seconds, wondering what would happen if he started ignoring this person for the rest of the class.

"Don't ignore me!" He hissed and Kuroko felt like chuckling.

"It's… nothing…" Kuroko mumbled.

"Does it have something to do…" He pointed at Kuroko's chest, "that hickey?"

"Excuse me for being direct, but I really have nothing better to do," Himuro laughed softly.

"Really." Kuroko said uninterestedly.

"Does it?"

"Does it what."

"Where'd you get that hickey?"

"I didn't peg you as a nosy person," Kuroko quipped.

"I can be different when I want to," Himuro patted Kuroko's leg.

"I'm not saying. Stop asking me." Kuroko said moodily. His headache wasn't getting any better and he lifted a hand to his temple to massage it lightly.

"Your head hurts?" Himuro smirked, "Let your problems out, and it'll stop. Trust me."

"You're hilarious," Kuroko said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm the class clown, aren't I? Who was the lucky guy, anyways? You usually seem so emotionless, but now you're practically brimming with sexy vibes."

Kuroko couldn't help but turn red, wondering what he looked like right now.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Hah. You didn't deny that it was a guy," Himuro smiled.

"I'm too tired to deny anything at this point," he sighed softly.

Himuro put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and looked at him seriously.

"I am a complete bystander. I'm totally unrelated. Just tell me. I won't judge you at all," he said honestly with a seemingly renewed vigour to discover the truth.

Kuroko took the dropped pen back from where it lay, and began to twirl it thoughtfully. He had no clue who Himuro was, and whether he could be trusted with such embarrassing secrets. The more Kuroko thought about it, the less sense it made to tell Himuro _anything_, but he felt absolutely desperate to just tell _someone_. He wasn't someone who gossiped, not at all. But there were some things that he needed to get off his chest.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there thinking, but by the time he had made his decision, class was over, and everyone was gathering their belongings and filing out of the classroom like fishes through the small doorway.

Himuro had his bag packed and was standing over him with an expectant look on his face.

"Come on, you have a lunch break right? I don't have a class for the next two hours," Himuro crossed his arms.

In an instant, a feeling overwhelmed Kuroko. It was the kind of feeling that one felt when seeing a relative after a very long time. Sort of like nostalgia, but more like relief. Kuroko found it funny, because Himuro was practically a complete stranger to him. He placed a hand on his chest and squeezed it shut.

"Okay, let's go." He stood up defiantly and grabbed his bag.

* * *

After the pair had took a seat in a busy café a few blocks away from their campus, Kuroko started to feel rather uncomfortable. Himuro currently nibbling cautiously on a sandwich, watching Kuroko with unveiled curiosity. He hadn't ordered any food because his stomach wasn't up for it.

"How's your latte?" Himuro said conversationally.

"Fine," Kuroko muttered.

"Who was it?" Himuro asked persistently.

"…A stranger," Kuroko reluctantly admitted it to himself, and Himuro. It was the first time he had ever said it out loud.

Himuro's eyes twitched by a fraction of an inch and there was a long silence that followed.

"Wow."

Kuroko said nothing as he stared at the leaf pattern that was still floating on the surface of his drink. He felt hot with embarrassment and didn't even want to explain the full situation.

"How?"

Kuroko chewed the inside of his cheek and opened his mouth to speak.

"I think it was a complete… accident," He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "and it turns out we have mutual acquaintances."

Himuro drew in an elongated breath and hissed.

"Damn…. No wonder you're bothered," he said sympathetically, "care to elaborate?"

"Uh…"

"Relax. I've got all the time in the world," Himuro nodded and crossed his legs.

Kuroko took a deep gulp of his latte and winced as the hot liquid burned his throat.

"I… was trying to hire… an escort," Kuroko finished lamely.

"And how the hell did an _escort _end up being someone that has mutual acquaintances with you?" Himuro grimaced.

"I have no damn clue at all. I don't even know if he was an escort… I think it was one big misunderstanding," he said as he buried his head in his hands.

Himuro muttered something under his breath and shook his head, "In a way, this is perfectly hilarious, but if I were to put myself in my situation, I think I would want to jump off a cliff."

"I think I'll just freefall off this building instead," Kuroko groaned.

"By the way, do you want to… talk about the sexuality thing?" Himuro said gently and Kuroko shook his head.

"Funny enough, that's not the pressing problem anymore,"

"You can't do anything about it now until you find him, right?" Himuro said and reached over the table to flick Kuroko's head.

"Update me when you find out more, okay?" Himuro offered his phone out to Kuroko after he lifted his head and gestured for Kuroko to give his in exchange.

They saved each other's numbers in silence and Kuroko wondered how he would give his thanks to Himuro for offering to listen to his problem.

"How was he?" Himuro asked without a trace of shame.

"W-what….?" Kuroko felt his face growing hot as he recalled the incident.

"You know, was he good? It _was _your first time right?" Kuroko was surprised at how Himuro was completely nonchalant about this subject.

"Why… are you so… casual about this?" Kuroko gritted his teeth together.

He shrugged.

"I've been through worse," Himuro grinned.

* * *

Afterwards, they finished their food and drink and donned their coats. Himuro and Kuroko walked together back to the campus in silence.

"Do you feel better now?' Himuro smiled.

Kuroko shoved his hands into his pockets and breathed out a puff of smoke. He shivered slightly at the cold bite of the air.

"Yea. At least I have someone to confide in now… I guess…" Kuroko said.

"You guess? Of course you do," Himuro said firmly but stopped in his tracks abruptly and Kuroko stopped as well.

"What…" He had started to say.

"Taiga!" Himuro called and waved. Kuroko wondered why the name seemed so familiar, and felt his heart stop and start again. But this time, it was beating to a mad and furious rhythm. The blood in his veins froze and immediately turned into fireA familiar red-and-black haired figure was walking towards them from a distance and Kuroko felt like puking all over again. He looked frantically back at Himuro and squeezed his eyes shut.

This would be a great time for his lack of presence to kick in now.

* * *

Read and review! 3


	3. Chapter 3

In his mind, he was running his hands through Kuroko's soft blue hair. His hands were roaming on his porcelain skin, and Kagami's lips were against Kuroko's trembling but eager ones.

"Taiga!"

A distance voice jerked him out of his reverie and his eyes focused on Himuro's figured in the distance. He tugged his scarf up and waved back half-heartedly. His mind wasn't really into it.

"Hey," he said gloomily from under his scarf.

"Hey! You look dead," Himuro observed.

"Well. I am," Kagami glared moodily at him.

Himuro gave a small grin that was barely noticeable and spoke again.

"So, I met this interesting guy..." He turned to his right and stopped suddenly. Kagami raised his eyebrows.

"Wait," Himuro stared intently at a spot on the floor, "he was just here two seconds ago..."

"Who?" Kagami muttered uninterestedly.

"Oh. This guy. His name's Kuroko Tetsuya, sits beside me in Language 102... What's with that look on your face?" Himuro prodded.

Kagami felt his jaw drop and saw his world spin slightly before his eyes. He wobbled a bit and regained his footing. He was done for. He had made a huge mistake. Kagami was utterly...

"Hey. Wake up," Himuro shook him fiercely.

"Shit," Kagami pressed a hand against his head.

"What's wrong?"

He weighed his choices and decided not to tell Himuro anything until he had mentally prepared himself for the utter shame that would inevitably follow.

"Huh... stomachache. Just ate lunch... Where's the nearest bathroom?"

He had to get away before Himuro read through his reactions. This guy was frighteningly perceptive. Kagami's palms sweated at the mere thought of being caught before he confessed.

"The Second Library's closest. And the cleanest."

"Okay. Catch up with you another time," Kagami turned and tossed a wave. He saw Himuro nod before he started to dash towards the library as fast as he could to escape the pounding headache that was chasing after him.

He didn't see Himuro beginning to grasp lightly at his sleeve. Nor did he see him dropping his hand wistfully and sticking his hands back into his pockets dejectedly.

* * *

"Crap crap crap crap..." Kagami cursed under his breath as he pushed open the doors of the library roughly. He entered and stood at the doorway, breath a tad faster than normal. He jerked his scarf off his head. The change in temperature from cold to hot made him gross and sweaty. Kagami stalked to the nearest table and plopped down exhaustedly in the chair.

He tore off his bag and dumped it onto the floor.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kagami slumped onto the table and placed his head onto the cold wooden table.

_So he goes to this school... Fate is so twisted_, he thought bitterly to himself.

What were the chances, anyways?

That wad of money he had seen on the bed stand and the empty spot beside him in the morning had brought him crashing back to reality. He had been used as a faux-prostitute. How lovely.

And now, they ended up in the same university. How lovely, as well.

He mussed his hair in frustration and flipped up his hood. He had a huge break in between his last class and next class, so he decided to take a nap. The exhaustion from the previous night was taking a toll on him. They had barely slept at all. Kagami focused on his steady breathing and the comfortable silence of the library. There was no one else at his table to bother him, and it was rather empty at this time of the day. He felt a tiny trickle of drool slide from his lips but he became too tired to bother wiping it up. Suddenly, he was unconscious.

* * *

The Second Library was the cleanest out of all the three libraries at the university because it was the strictest. Rules were posted everywhere, and the employees prowled around like ninjas, ready to lash out at anyone disturbing the status quo.

**No sleeping.**  
**No defacement of library property (includes books).**  
**No eating or drinking (water is allowed).**

There were certainly more, but those were some of the basic ones. Part of the reason why he had been hired here was because of his lack of presence. It was useful when he wanted to sneak up on people making out in corners, or eating noisily. He always found it fun to pop up behind a young couple and scare the wits out of them as they were locking lips.

They always thought they could get away with it if they hid in the Science section.

Kuroko dumped his back behind the checkout desk and started to stroll around. No one noticed him, off course, and he was keeping a close lookout for any disturbances.

As he paced across the library, Kuroko thought back to how he had silently slipped away from Himuro. Once he had been positive that Kagami had not seen him, he had fell back and started to hurry in the opposite direction. He had taken a detour to get to work, but it was better than being caught having sex with... What was Kagami, anyways? A stranger? An acquaintance? Kuroko's stomach felt queasy once more just thinking about his predicament.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a tall figure in a grey hoodie slumped over a table. He was definitely asleep. Kuroko huffed irritatedly and marched up to the figure and nudged it with his elbow.

"No sleeping in the library," he hissed.

He got no response, so he decided to be more extreme. Kuroko shook the guy's shoulders and pulled back the hood.

"Wake up! There's no sleeping in the-" his jaw dropped as he saw the messy red and black locks atop of the guy's head. He stepped back slowly and quickly dashed back to the checkout counter with a pounding heart.

_Holy shit, what is he doing here?_

Kuroko hid behind the counter, realising with a send of dread that if Kagami turned his head to the left, he would be able to see Kuroko. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed for himself to disappear. It was funny, since this wish was usually granted.

Kuroko saw Kagami sit up, bleary-eyed, and confused. He looked around a few times (eyes skimming over Kuroko) and rubbed his head a few times. He watched Kagami take a large yawn before f fully straightening up in his chair. He rubbed his hair several times and Kuroko wondered how he managed such wild hair. Kagami extended his legs underneath the table, scrolled through his phone for a few minutes, before taking out a textbook and staring blankly at it. Kuroko propped his chin up on his fist and stared at Kagami's profile.

He has... such sharp features.

He sat back in his own chair and continued to watch Kagami for a few minutes before he felt himself nodding off as well.

In his dreams, Kagami had turned to the left and seen Kuroko. In his dreams. they were back in the hotel room.

* * *

After an hour or so, Kagami had given up staring mindlessly at his textbook. He had failed to get any work done (as usual) and his next class was mere minutes away. Kagami packed his bags and strolled gloomily to the entrance. His nap had been interrupted by some asshole employee and he wanted to see what the jerk looked like. Kagami walked towards the check out desk and froze in his tracks.

There was the boy, sleeping peacefully in a black leather chair, with a peaceful expression on his face. Kagami stood above him, memorizing the features of his face ass he calmed his beating heart. He stood there long enough before he was late for his class, but had walked away contentedly with a clear shot of Kuroko's sleeping face on his phone. Was he creepy? Maybe. Slightly.

It was almost as if Kuroko and Kagami were two particles in a environment where they found themselves speeding past each other, but only to turn around to collide with one another. The question was, when would they finally collide hard enough to react?

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Long time no see ! If you've followed my stories since RBS you might have noticed a large lapse in my writing...

Let's just say I that I was suffering through a dark time in February but I'm over that hill and on to resume my life. I got into University, for those of you that are curious! I'm going to be studying at the Sauder School of Business at UBC (haha).

Also, I got a _TUMBLR again,_ **FINALLY.** My username is **rosoie. **You guys can give me feedback, suggest ideas, and I'll even write kinks for you if I like them enough. Send me asks! Enjoy.

* * *

"You're early," Hyuuga turned to the sound of the gym doors opening and felt slightly surprised.

Kuroko Tetsuya stood in the doorway, wearing a rather large sweater that dwarfed him slightly (even though he wasn't _that _short), gym shorts, and an expression that Hyuuga had never seen before. It was shy, uneasy, and... it reminded him of what girls looked like around their crushes. Hyuuga took a quick scan of the gym. They were completely alone, and he didn't think that it was himself. Was he thinking too much? It really was a rare day when Hyuuga noticed Kuroko's arrival though.

"Good morning," Kuroko in a way that said that has embarrassed to be noticed for a change.

"Good morning..." Hyuuga scratched his chin in curiousity. He couldn't let this mystery go.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kuroko deadpanned and the captain pursed his lips. What would happen if he asked Kuroko? Would he shrink back from the pressure, fight back, or just give in? It was too risky to try; he didn't know Kuroko well enough...

"Hey guys!" A voice called out as a huddle of bodies entered the gym from the opposite gym doors, "It's Hyuuga and… who's that guy standing beside him?"

Hyuuga blinked twice. What on…

His eyes strayed to Kuroko, and took a second glance when he saw Kuroko's perturbed face. His eyes were focused on the group that had just came in, and was exuding an atmosphere that was just impossible to not notice, or ignore.

"Wow… Kuroko… uh…" Hyuuga started awkwardly.

"Yes? What is it?" He looked up and fixed a shifty gaze onto Hyuuga.

"I think you'd best sit out this practice," Hyuuga pushed his glasses up and continued, "I don't think you can do anything in this… state."

"…" Kuroko looked blankly behind Hyuuga and nodded, "Thank you."

He seemed to deflate slightly in relief.

Someone in that group, huh? Hyuuga fixed a watchful eye upon all the boys, trying to remember their faces. None of their names seemed to come to mind, so he turned back to Kuroko, only to find that he had already left. He stomped his foot on the place where Kuroko had been a few times and shook his head.

LINEBREAK

The first practice was an assessment of skill. Kuroko hadn't expected it, but Kagami Taiga out shone every single freshman. He himself didn't count because his own abilities weren't the _shiny _kind. They were dark undercurrents of a river that nonetheless moved the water in definite ways. With his height and his strength combined, he was a strong player. Kuroko tipped his head to the side as he watched the practice from an indiscernible position. He sighed softly, recognizing the fact that Kagami would become a key player, and that Kuroko would have to acknowledge him and even perhaps be his _partner_. He buried his face in his hands for a few seconds before returning his attention to this gymnasium.

His physique wasn't bad either, although Kuroko already knew this beforehand. He had enough stamina to go on through the whole night, but of course Kuroko could never do it. Kuroko planted his face into his palms a second time as unwanted memories resurfaced to his mind.

_Let's take this experience is a _positive _one… shall we? _He tried to organize his feelings in a better light.

_First off, I now know that I am attracted to men. Strictly, or not, I don't know_. He stared blankly at Kagami.

_And I got to have some really good… lovemaking. _

_This isn't the end of the world. Life moves on. I'll go tell Hyuuga that I'll attend next practice. _Kuroko stood up and brushed the back of his pants to get the dust off. _I'll have to face Kagami sooner or later. I'll just make a set date so I can prepare myself. _

Kuroko probably wouldn't even prepare himself because he never really strained his thoughts to extremes. He was just saying this to himself for no good reason.

He stayed in his position, playing on his phone, until practice ended. The members all filed out to the change room, and Hyuuga lingered behind. He was speaking to Aida Riko, their assigned coach. Kuroko hadn't met her yet.

As he climbed down the stairs and off of the second level balcony, he heard their soft conversation slowly escalating into a fight. It wasn't an angry argument, and it sounded more like friendly bickering. Kuroko made his way towards the two, and cursed to himself when they turned around to look at him.

_I really need to do something to fix this._

"Oh. Oh!" Aida Riko exclaimed and put her hands on her hips, "Is this…"

Hyuuga pursed his lips ruefully.

"Yeah. This is Kuroko Tetsuya…"

"He's more noticeable than I thought," she deadpanned.

"_Maa…_" Hyuuga scratched his head and glanced at Kuroko as if he weren't involved at all, "it's just a… _temporary issue_."

"You make it sound like I'm a broken computer," Kuroko said.

"Well, I'll see what you can do later, okay? Fix your issue. I gotta dash," She said in a business-like manner and began to head towards the exit.

"Okay. Sure," Kuroko said to no one in particular, "I'll troubleshoot and try to find out what my problem is."

"Would you like to call customer service?" Hyuuga nudged him.

"Customer service sucks," he said,

The gym doors creaked open once more and a tall figure entered. Hyuuga and Kuroko turned to see Kagami Taiga. He was scanning the bleachers, presumably for some lost object. Kuroko felt as if his feet were nailed to the floor and he prayed that he would melt and seep through the hardwood unnoticed.

_Please leave… _

"Kagami-kun!" Hyuuga called elatedly and turned to Kuroko, "Weren't you interested in him? Well here he is now…"

Kuroko felt his face turn pale and he tried to turn to leave. Hyuuga's expression changed and his perceptive eyes looked as if they pierced right through Kuroko. He felt transparent for a full five seconds. He felt his wrist being held by Hyuuga's strong fingers.

"You're not going anywhere," he said dangerously and quietly.

"Really?" Kuroko said with no expression, because he had no idea how to express himself at that second-and because it felt as if his world was swirling into a whirlpool of embarrassment and poor decisions.

"Really," Hyuuga said stonily just as Kagami Taiga and his emanating presence approached them. Kuroko's wrist was still being held with an iron grip. He hoped that it wouldn't cause a bruise.

There was a squeak from Kagami's sneakers when he stopped abruptly in front of the pair. Hyuuga released his wrist and Kuroko stayed planted to the floor. His entire body felt frozen, but burned under the stare of Kagami's red eyes. He met Kagami's seemingly nonchalant expression with a neutral one of his own. Kuroko stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket and tilted his head up a bit to meet the other boy's eyes. He forgot that Hyuuga was watching them. It was suddenly just Kagami and Kuroko, ready to face the consequences of their actions.

* * *

read and review! also if you've ever wanted to PM me you can do it anon now at my tumblr hurrrr


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **howwwwwwdy. i'm back! hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Have you guys met before?"

There they stood at last, confronting the inevitable truth that they had buried into the soil. Fate didn't work that way though. It kicked dirt up and liked to make a fuss when you just wanted to live quietly. Hyuuga was standing in between Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, watching the spectacle unfolding in front of him with suppressed interest. This wasn't an everyday scene.

Not many things happened to Kuroko, in fact. Hyuuga Junpei had attended the same high school with Kuroko. Not once had he ever been embroiled in any type of conflict. Not once had a girl confessed to him. Not once had he ever been involved… as of what he knew. He shook his head internally. It was probably time to re-evaluate his opinion of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko was staring expressionlessly at Kagami, and Hyuuga almost wanted to laugh. It was his normal expression, but there was something different about it. This guy obviously unnerved him. Why? Why were they related?

Kagami spoke up, surprising Hyuuga. He ran a hand through his hair (in ease or nervousness?) and grinned. There was something unnatural about it.

"Oh… yes. We've met at a _goukon_ before," Kagami said.

_Yeah right, _Hyuuga wanted to snort out loud. A meeting at a _goukon _would definitely leave Kuroko Tetsuya flustered and unperturbed. As the two began a stiff and awkward conversation, Hyuuga crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at them, trying to remember anything that would help him-

_Wait a second_.

Hyuuga stood up straighter and felt his mouth open a bit. That morning on the subway… The love-bite blazinga starkly on Kuroko's pale neck…

He tried to keep the amazement off of his face, but he must have made some sort of weird expression. Kuroko and Kagami dropped their façade for a few seconds to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing. It's awesome that you guys know each other already. You guys will do great on court together," Hyuuga said just to prod them a bit. He watched in amusement as one of them turned pale and one of them turned red.

"Uh…" Kuroko coughed.

He decided to relieve them of their painful encounter.

"Hey, Kuroko… I need to ask you something about Comm 101," Hyuuga said idly.

"…Okay," Kuroko said after a pause. Neither of them was taking that course, but that was the point.

"See you guys then, I have to get to class," Kagami shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You better come to practice!" Hyuuga said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami tossed them a wave behind his shoulder and left.

The gym doors closed and an eerie silence followed suit.

"So that's him?" Hyuuga deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kuroko seemed to glare at him without _really_ glaring at him at all. He was good at that sort of thing.

"The guy you slept with. The guy who gave you _that,_" Hyuuga tapped his neck and almost laughed out loud at the sight of Kuroko's pale face. Sometimes it was just _too_ fun getting a reaction out of people that usually showed little to no expression.

Kuroko turned away from Hyuuga and said nothing.

"Okay, I'm sorry. That was a little mean of me," Hyuuga apologized.

"Apology accepted," Kuroko said.

He didn't pry any further and things were left at that.

* * *

The storm slowly swirled into a blaze and the next week passed without incident. Kuroko wondered if the whole thing was disappearing without a trace but he knew that life didn't work out that way. He was on shift at the library, idly playing on his phone and waiting for someone to approach him for help. It wasn't a proactive day for him. In fact, it rarely was ever a proactive day at all.

What were the chances, anyways?

What were the chances that Kagami Taiga _happened_ to be in the same University? What were the chances that Kagami Taiga _happened _to be in the basketball club?

What were the chances he would be gay?

Little to none?

Kuroko bit back a loud groan and set his phone down onto the table a little more roughly than usual. A shadow fell upon his hand and Kuroko looked up to see who needed help.

He blinked a few times to make sure the appearance of Kagami Taiga in front of eyes wasn't a hallucination. He was wearing a dark grey sweater that hugged his body in a not-too-overly tight way. A ring was hanging from his neck from a metal chain- come to think of it, had it always been there? Where had he seen it before…

"Hey," He said quietly.

Kuroko stared up at him.

"When are you off…? Can we talk?" Kagami continued.

Kuroko wondered how he knew that his schedule was free after work today. Had he been… watching?

"I'm off in 10. Can you wait?" Kuroko said.

He nodded and smoothly put his hands in his pockets and headed towards a more secluded area. Kuroko looked down at the table after his back disappeared behind a bookshelf. It was time to formulate a solid opinion on this, no matter if it was fake or real. He needed something to grab onto when he was unsure.

And it seemed that he was unsure _a lot _lately.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kuroko had hastily packed his belongings and did his best not to look up as he was doing so. The last of the papers were in his bag and he finally lifted his head to see Kagami looming over him. He couldn't stop his mouth from twitching once.

"You ready?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Kuroko dipped his head in agreement and followed Kagami out of the building. It seemed as if they were walking forever, with Kuroko staring blankly at Kagami's back. When Kagami suddenly stopped, Kuroko found himself bumping into his back abruptly.

"Woah, sorry," Kagami spun around and grabbed Kuroko to prevent him from falling. He was fine without help though, and Kagami realized this a second afterwards. He dropped his hands awkwardly to his sides and stepped back.

They had found themselves in an area of the campus where it was littered with park benches and huge over hanging trees. It was cold, and Kuroko had to force himself to keep from shivering. He steeled himself and sat down on a clean-looking bench. Kagami sat down beside him, and the creak of the wood groaning under their weight was loud.

"So…" Kagami started.

Kuroko looked up and did the sensible thing to do.

"Can we just start over? Pretend nothing happened?"

"Pretend… nothing happened…?" Kagami echoed faintly.

Kuroko peeked at Kagami. Why did his face look like he was thinking otherwise?

"I won't even ask you how you _happened _to be there… how we _happened _to end up in the same room…" Kuroko muttered.

"Aren't you even-" Kagami started loudly but stopped. He snapped his mouth shut so quickly Kuroko was almost curious to know what he was going to say.

"Let's not make this worse than it has to be. We can even be friends," Kuroko said.

"You sound… so enthusiastic," Kagami grumbled.

"Oh, but I am, my dear friend," he said.

Kagami gave a tiny snort. Their conversation ended. Kagami hadn't given any clear sign of consent, but Kuroko knew that there was no other way out.

* * *

As Kagami walked back to his dorm sullenly, he tilted his head back and stared at the darkening sky with a sense of disappointment. _Fuck_. What was he expecting out of this anyways? It was just one huge unfortunate incident to Kuroko Tetsuya. But what was it to Kagami Taiga?

He wanted to find out.

He wanted to find out everything about Kuroko. He wanted to find out everything that had led to that night. And most of all, he wanted to find out if everthing was just a sick coincidence or was it _fate_. He couldn't deny it; those were some pretty slim chances that they would be _this _close to each other in reality.

Wasn't Kuroko even curious?

He had to be.

This was something different. Circumstances had brought them together unexpectedly and Kagami took it as a sign. This could go somewhere.

And it _had _to. He wouldn't rest until it did.

He would become Kuroko Tetsuya's friends, for starters. He needed to begin somewhere. And from then on, he just hoped that fate would be more kind. Because Kagami wasn't a big believer of fate, but this time he wanted to take a chance.

He looked back onto the path with new determination and hastened his way back to his warm dormitory room.

* * *

r&r!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Heyyy! How have you guys been? I haven't updated any of my fics in a while and it feels good to be writing again. I took a short break after finishing my main fic... so I guess I'll focus on this one now! Hehe. Hope you enjoy this. Thanks if you're reading this because of Red Bean Soup. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KnB.

* * *

Kagami Taiga wasn't really good at studying. He wasn't good at sitting at a desk for long periods of times and he usually fell asleep one or twice during his lectures. Kagami also had poor grades, but he got in on a sports scholarship. He guessed that he was probably going to go pro or become a gym teacher. Or maybe end up being a firefighter or something.

He also didn't usually follow people around. He was usually the one being followed around by some creepy girl or two. He never really understood why. He was also the type of person who customarily glared at strangers or unconsciously gave them scary looks. Kagami usually wasn't interested in making new friends either, and he had never had a proper girlfriend. That wasn't to say that he was a snow white virgin either.

So what was he doing here, sitting at a library at 10:30 p.m. on a Friday evening, watching Kuroko Tetsuya trying not to fall asleep at his staff desk?

Kagami leaned his head back and groaned internally.

_So… I've been essentially stalking him for a week, haven't I? _He asked the ceiling.

_Yes you have, _answered his brain.

_I wasn't asking you. I was asking the ceiling_. Kagami made an angry face to no one in particular and slumped back into his chair. Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't an easy person to follow or notice, and on the first day Kagami tried to look for him on campus, it had completely failed. Instead, he decided to frequent the library. It was the only place he_ knew _he'd show up.

He tried to fight it for a few days after their encounter at practice. He told himself to stop pursuing it. Kuroko Tetsuya interested him in more ways than one, and before he knew it, Kagami was looking for a blue-haired head amongst the crowds every single day.

_I'm just curious_, Kagami told himself.

_Sure, _he answered back.

Kagami stretched his legs out and blinked a few times to clear his eyes. He realized that he was the only one left in his area. How long had he been here?

He guessed that he should feel ashamed for making Kuroko uncomfortable at his workplace. He should be embarrassed that he was throwing his dignity out the window. Kagami was a proud person, and he wouldn't yet admit that he was _stalking_. That would be a new low point in his life.

He shifted in his seat, wondering what to do next. Kagami glared at a chip in the wooden table for a good two minutes before making up his mind. He gathered his papers (that had lain untouched for a few good hours) and noisily organized them into their proper order. By the time he had shoved them into his bag, a shadow fell upon him and Kagami's heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

_Shit, how the hell does he creep up on me like that? _Kagami shook his head.

"We're closing soon," a voice said blankly.

Kagami's face twitched and he pasted a smile to cover up his embarrassment. If he were an anime character, he would probably have a big fat bead of sweat drawn on his face right now. He looked up and smiled at Kuroko.

"Sorry, I'm leaving now," Kagami stood up and pushed his chair in in a stiff motion.

Kuroko stared at him and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something. Kagami cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you look disappointed?" Kagami couldn't resist but bend down a bit to bring his face closer to Kuroko's. He looked aghast at Kagami's comment.

"What? Wish I would never leave?" Kagami joked but was surprised when Kagami blenched at the comment.

"No way," Kagami closed his eyes to process the thought.

"No way in hell," Kuroko said quickly without the slightest change in expression.

"Really?" Kagami leaned in closer and Kuroko took a step back.

"Yes, you perverted stalker," Kuroko said as he leaned back a bit in response to Kagami's attempted to increase their proximity.

"Me? Perverted?" Kagami glared at Kuroko but he didn't look the least bit intimidated. Damn. This was one tough nut to crack. He thought Kuroko was a loser at first but he turned out to be a pretty hard-shelled person.

Okay, maybe Kagami had an idea of making Kuroko a sex buddy. Something along those lines. Maybe, just maybe. But that was a deeply buried idea, underneath all his _true _innocent curiosities. But he would never admit that, of course. It was just an idea: explanation as to _why _he was so fixated on this particular person.

But in the end, he gave up trying to come up with an explanation. Not everything in life could be explained by reason.

Thus, he proceeded with no logic in mind.

"Yes. You just said it yourself," Kuroko said without the slightest hint of humour in his voice but Kagami grinned anyways.

"That wasn't a joke," he continued.

"Well, it is to me," Kagami frowned and took another step forward.

"Stop that," Kuroko said lowly.

"Why?" Kagami interrogated.

"Because I-" Kagami startled when he saw Kuroko's head dip down and he shot forward to grab him before he fell.

"What kind of basketball player trips over their own feet-" Kagami started sarcastically but stopped short. Their faces were an inch apart, and their bodies were pressed together from attempt to keep one from falling. Kuroko's hands were held stiffly to his sides and Kagami could feel his breath on his face.

Okay, he was nervous now.

"I-I should probably let go," Kagami stuttered.

"Yes, you should," Kuroko said.

"But will I?" Kagami whispered.

Kuroko offered no objection or protest and Kagami took it as a sign of acceptance.

"So… we started off badly. Basically fucked on a first date," Kagami muttered and Kuroko flinched at this.

"So…" He said again, "Let's fix it by starting over."

And so he leaned in and awkwardly pressed their lips together.

_Shit that wasn't how this was supposed to-_

He felt Kuroko's face loosen and his lips were no longer pressed firmly together. Kagami let out a breath through his nose and raised a hand to cup the back of Kuroko's head. He bravely deepened the kiss but it didn't invoke a reaction. Frustrated, Kagami swept his tongue along Kuroko's bottom lip and slipped it in when Kuroko's lips parted. The smaller boy jerked in his arms at the intrusion but Kagami held him in a firm embrace. He experimentally stroked Kuroko's tongue with his own and when Kuroko finally responded with a tentative stroke of his own, Kagami's heart rate jerked up sharply. Their tongues intertwined with each other's for several hot minutes before Kuroko freed his arms from Kagami's lock and looped them up naturally around Kagami's neck.

He withdrew his tongue and started to give Kuroko slow and deep kisses. Kuroko was opening his mouth in rhythm to Kagami's and they ware engaged for several pleasurable minutes before Kuroko froze and tried to push himself away.

They broke apart and Kagami released Kuroko as if he hadn't realized he was holding him.

"That was what I was supposed to do right?" Kuroko said breathily as he swept the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe off a trail of saliva.

"Do what?" Kagami said heavily.

"Give you a taste so that you could realize that you were deluded. That guys aren't your thing," Kuroko expounded.

Kagami stared at him with a hard look for a few seconds.

"Are you an idiot?" he asked roughly.

"Maybe I am, for liking it," Kuroko said quietly and he turned abruptly to head towards the library exit. Kagami made no move to stop him since his mind was already whirring at a hundred miles per hour.

"What the hell…" he muttered to himself, "this makes no sense."

* * *

Kuroko bolted out of the library as fast as he could, crouching in front of the exit trying to catch his breath. He could feel himself reddening and his heartbeat was pounding through his ears. He completely forgot about chasing Kagami out of the library since security was going to turn off the lights soon. He wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to calm down.

"No…this wasn't supposed to happen."

* * *

**reaaaaaaaaaaad and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **HEY GUYS. It's been ages since I've written anything! How have you all been doing? Hope I didn't torture you too much... not that anyone's dying to read this...right? HAH. I've been going through a busy time of my life... A.K.A. Prom + Parties + Boys + Work + I don't know what = Totally forgot about writing. (okay. I wasn't the only one who read Prom as Porn, right...)

So... someone reviewed this fic a day or two ago and I clicked their profile out of curiousity (_Yes I stalk some of you... beware.) _and I saw a faved fic that appealed to me. And I started reading. _And now I have spiralled_. It was so good I couldn't stop. I still can't stop. And I've learned a lot about writing! I haven't read someone else's ff in a really really long time and it showed me how different I am... and things I can learn.

And I noticed that the author talked a lot about themselves in the A/N and I thought it was fun getting to know the author better throughout the whole process. It's a cool idea. So maybe I could start doing that too if any of you even read the A/N. Wow this is so long already... I feel bad for torturing you guys like this. (((lmao))) But the thing is, I'm used to being kind of aloof and impersonal but I guess that's something I should change... because it'll reflect in my writing.

OKAY. Enough of that chatter. Onto the real stuff.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KnB.

"You have a month," Aida Riko said as she twirled the straw in her strawberry milkshake, "_Real _practice will start then and if you're going to be on board with us for the season, that's when I'll need you."

Kuroko crossed his ankles under the table of the tiny booth of the diner they had chosen to meet up at. It was one of those stand-alone stores that had nothing but a gigantic parking lot around it that was never filled with cars. It was 2 A.M. and the first place that Kuroko had thought to be open was _here_. After the incident in the library, Kuroko picked up his phone and dialed up his coach. He needed a deadline.

His slump wasn't going to fix itself.

He stared determinedly at the foamy bubbles of his own vanilla milkshake and watched them as they slowly shrank and disappeared. An angry frustration was racking his body and Kuroko knew that he had to get rid of it somehow. The swirl of emotions was making himself painfully noticeable and it was even more painfully noticeable on the basketball court. He was rendered completely useless and it was the most shameful and embarrassing thing ever.

Kuroko didn't even bother stepping on court _once _since the club was formed. He knew that it would end it disaster and he'd ended up making a fool out of himself... in front of Kagami. Kuroko wasn't an exceptional player in the first place, and now the one thing he had going for him was gone, he had no idea what to do.

"Look, I know this is really hard for you. But I know why you called me and I'm giving it to you straight," Aida slurped on her milkshake noisily and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling, "It's late as heck and I've got class tomorrow so..."

Kuroko nodded twice slowly without looking at her. This was almost too painful for him to handle.

"Got anything you want to tell me before I go?" She looked at him with an expression that almost made Kuroko spill his inner thoughts then and there. But the embarrassment of it all was holding him back like scratchy and ripped ropes that were digging painfully into his skin.

"Not really... Kind-" Kuroko started but Aido interrupted him with a sharp snap of her fingers.

"So _not really_... that means there _is _something," she slapped a palm on the table and adopted a devious look upon her face, "I'm getting it out of you _no matter what_." Her ferociousness was intimidating Kuroko successfully and he hated it.

_I'm not giving up without a fight_. He stared back at her with renewed competitiveness and shook his head.

She sighed and waggled a finger at him.

"This won't do. Not at all," She leaned back and pretended to observe and calculate him, "you're exuding this... _pent-up _emotion." Maybe she wasn't pretending after all.

"Okay. Can you tell me what it is then?" Kuroko muttered under his breath.

He was almost scared for her answer, because he knew that it could just confirm his inner suspicions. And if she knew, then it was likely that Kagami would have seen it too. And so would Hyuuga. And everyone else. Oh, _woe. _He wanted to slam his head on the table and scream in anger, but that was uncharacteristic of himself. It was the first time he had ever felt this way and it drove him _ballistic_.

Aida crossed her arms and spoke.

"I can see you worrying already," She bit her lip, "Everything I say from this point on..."

She pause for a bit to formulate her words correctly and Kuroko squirmed impatiently.

"Is... Is... I'm saying this as a _friend_. And a _female_. This is stuff a girl, or a _really_ observant male would only see."

She paused again to make eye contact, making sure that he understood fully what she was trying to express.

"Yeah. Got it," Kuroko said, deflated, even though he was somewhat comforted by her words.

"You've totally got the hots for someone," Aida finished anti-climatically. Kuroko took a big gulp of his milkshake, finishing the remains and giving himself a painful brainfreeze in the process. It felt good. The pain was welcome. He needed something to punish himself. He deserved a slap on the wrist.

He let out a deep breath and straightened his back.

"How obvious is it?" He asked.

She tilted her head in the opposite direction this time and tapped her chin.

"You have this dazed look in your eyes, like you're staring into space... and your eyes dart all over the place sometimes as if you're looking for someone... and your expression. Your atmosphere and your expression. Both of them are..." She made a contemplative noise before continuing, "How do I say this. It's like you're begging to be fucked."

If Kuroko were sipping on his milkshake, he would have choked at this. Instead, a dark blush began to suffuse his face.

"_What_?" He put a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know how to explain it! That's the best I can do," Aida raised her hands up in protest and then put them on the table to help herself up from the bench.

"That's all I've got for you. Actually, no no. That's not all," she said as she stood up and shuffled out of the booth.

"Go find that person," She said fiercely and pointed a finger out the window, "Go find them, tell them how you feel and then have a nice long make-out session."

Kuroko had nothing to say to this and he stared at her with a slack jaw.

"I'm leaving," Aida said as she shouldered her bag and breezed out of the diner with an air that only a confident woman like her could possess.

Kuroko then allowed his head to hit the table and he closed his eyes.

"_Tell them how I feel_… huh…"

He allowed himself one tiny fantasy. Big, strong hands running down his back and brushing the underside of his bottom lightly. Travelling up his waist and enveloping his body in warmth. Lips attached firmly to his neck. A tongue sweeping across his shoulder and-

"_Ugh_," he groaned and realized he was growing hard. Kuroko stood up as quickly could and booked it out of the diner. His sneakers couldn't seem to take him quickly enough to his dorm and his erection was making it increasingly harder to take fast steps. He felt more heat pooling to his southern region and he resisted the urge to curse.

_Why isn't it… stopping… _

His breaths were coming out in harsh pants and it felt like forever until he reached his dormitory building. Kuroko slammed the button of the elevator and prayed feverishly that no one would approach him and see his hard-on. The elevator finally opened and he pressed the button of his floor as fast and hard as he could. He stumbled out of the machinery like a blind fool and fumbled with his keys and lock before finally bursting in. He slammed the door behind him and slid down, not bothering to lock it.

He shoved the waistband of his pants and boxers down roughly and began to slide his fingers over his leaking slit.

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Kagami's ferocious eyes staring up at him, his lips a centimeter away from Kuroko's length and a pink tongue swiping across them. He highly doubted Kagami would be giving him head anytime soon but the thought of him made him even harder. He slammed his back against the door and began to pump himself. He threw his head to the side and tried to recall what his lips felt like against his own. Kagami's direct and blunt kiss that was so honest and fearless. He felt even more pre-cum sliding down and he slid completely down to the carpet in a fit of ecstasy.

He wondered what it would feel like having him pounding inside of him a second time. Wasn't the second time always better than the first? Kuroko lifted his hips up reflexively and his motions began to grow even more jerky and rapid.

"_Haa_… shi-.. ugh, nggghh-" He tried to muffle his moans to no avail.

Kagami's hard shaft moving in and out of his own tight hole, thrusting ruthlessly into his passage, and fingers gripping harshly at his own hips. And then a pair of lips coming down to give him a gentle kiss-

"Ahhhhh-" He groaned loudly and spurted over his still rapidly moving hand.

Kuroko felt himself growing red and he lay on the carpet, staring at the ceiling for a full minute. His pounding heart wasn't calming down and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

_Boom, boom, boom_-

_I've only had sex once… and it feels like I've been turned into a nymphomaniac_.

He really needed to get laid.

* * *

"Hey…"

Kagami laid his head down onto his pillow and closed his eyes. His inner fantasies were currently taking over his mind and he could think of nothing else other than a pale and blue-haired male that was moaning his name over and over again in his dreams. The midget with his cute ass and red blush. He was absolutely obsessed and he knew it. He accepted it. The longer the time they spent away from each other, the worse he became. Some of it became dangerously unrealistic and borderline…

A fist connected angrily to his shoulder and Kagami nearly growled in anger.

"_What_?" He glared up at Himuro who was standing over him beside the couch with an irritated expression. He wasn't appreciating his roommate's interruption to his preoccupying thoughts. Those were some _really _pleasurable thoughts.

"Tomorrow, come with me," Himuro repeated.

"Huh? To what?" Kagami rolled over onto his back and put his arms behind his head. Once Himuro left for class he knew exactly what activity he would be partaking in.

_Shit_.

Here he was having stupid sexual fantasies about the guy when Kuroko clearly wanted nothing to with him. And why? Because he was his first? Or because of the way they met? Kagami didn't care. He was drawn to him. He had made up his mind a long time ago that he wasn't going to let their connection go, no matter how much Kuroko wanted otherwise.

"The get-together with the basketball team."

"You're not in the basketball team," Kagami said.

"You're going. And you're taking with me," Himuro crossed his arms and raised his chin up stubbornly.

He pondered on this for several seconds. _The basketball team_. Maybe he would be there. There was a slim chance, but he had to take it. No matter how slim it was he had to grab it while he could. With a person as slippery as Kuroko, he had to grab him fast before he disappeared.

Kagami rubbed his chin and felt a bit of stubble. He probably had to shave soon.

"Alright. I'll go with you."

And he was going to find him and kiss him senseless like last time. Nothing about his thought processes were making any sense at all, but he knew that their relationship was founded on no logic anyways. So that's how he would continue.

* * *

Hohohohoooo. Please read and give me a review... insert puppy eyes here.

I'm outtie. See you next time!


End file.
